The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic devices, and specifically to electronic devices such as semiconductor chips that mate with sockets mounted on a printed circuit board. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to damaged pins that electrically couple semiconductor chips to sockets.
Bent or damaged central processing unit (CPU) pins from the CPU, and/or damaged/obstructed CPU pin fields on a socket, can cause havoc with server administration. Bent/damaged pins can introduce errors into the system that can be difficult to debug, since problems caused by the bent/damaged pins often appear intermittently and, in some cases, long after the CPU was initially installed (mated with the socket). Pins can be damaged when a user swaps or adds CPUs to a system. During such operations, foreign objects can be dropped onto the pins, the pins can be physically grabbed by the user, etc., thus bending/damaging the pin(s).